


котик.

by lil_shitass



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt, The Goldfinch - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass
Summary: И у Тео возникает какое-то непривычное, странное ощущение тепла на душе, будто он нашёл давно потерянный дом.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 2





	котик.

**Author's Note:**

> » please, write comments, i need them so much  
> » based on аффинаж — котик

Тео, сутулый и пытающийся прикурить замерзшими и поэтому плохо шевелящимися руками, вздрагивает, когда бледная ладонь опускается на его плечо, и из-за плеча доносится знакомый, но такой непривычный голос. Сколько они не виделись, год, два, пять? Борис заграбастывает его себе в объятия, не выпускает, несмотря на то, что моросит, и поэтому кажется, что разрешают уткнуться носом, втягивая удушливый запах дешевого парфюма, которым он пользуется, не только в ворот пальто да рубаху, но в душу. 

Зачем, почему, надолго ли?

Борис болтает неразборчиво, но очень активно, этого хватает, чтобы понять, что он на пару дней, ради сюрприза одному человеку, потом снова уедет, у него ж дела. А ещё он постоянно жестикулирует, когда читает русские стихи, и тычет локтем в бок Тео, когда тот с грустной улыбкой опускает голову, на фразе о том, что строчка “ты, в коричневом пальто, я, исчадье распродаж, ты — никто, и я — никто, вместе мы — почти пейзаж” как раз про них. И у Тео возникает какое-то непривычное, странное ощущение тепла на душе, будто он нашёл давно потерянный дом. 

Они вваливаются в квартиру, которую Борис снял — такая огромная, советская, на двое суток, ты серьезно? — и Борис хватает гитару со словами, мол, я научился, пока мы не виделись. Тео тонет в странно мелодичном голосе, то заботливо и очень любовно выводящим слова, то срывающимся на крик от разрывающих эмоций на какой-либо строчке, и залипает на пальцы, быстро перебирающие струны.   
Также он никогда и не замечал, что у Бориса все лицо — не только в уголках глаз и губ — в морщинках, которые так хорошо видны, когда тот улыбается. Главное, чтобы улыбка была искренняя, тогда будут видны все до единой. 

Но она, сопровождавшая весь этот концерт для одного зрителя, исчезает, когда Борис тяжело вздыхает и гладит гриф костяшкой указательного пальца, перекладывая инструмент поудобнее. Глупо, нелепо, но для Тео он выглядит на своём месте в этой чёрной рубахе, со старой гитарой на коленях и в пустой огромной квартире, как будто они в Петербурге. Например, предреволюционном Петербурге. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это послушал. Я переведу потом. 

Мечусь по набережной,  
Ветер небрежный.  
Измеряя шагами комнату,  
Глазами в темноту,  
Телом в холод кромешный. 

Борис в самый последний раз дёргает струну, выдохнув после надрывной песни, и отпинывает ногой гитару в сторону, стоит только ему кинуть взгляд на часы. 

— А ты не заметил, что мы засиделись. Ты вообще невнимательный. Ты забыл, но... с днём рождения, Поттер.

И Тео бросается к Борису на шею, во второй раз за последние двадцать четыре часа, почти всхлипывая от нахлынувшего счастья. Это славно, почти никто и никогда не заботился о нем так, и внутри все трепещет от губ, касающихся макушки, зажевывающих пряди, от ладоней на спине, которые ее поглаживают, от просто его тёплой груди. Так правильно. 

— А обязательно оставаться только на пару дней?  
— Да.   
— А...  
— Будет июль, яблоки в меду  
Поглядеть на тебя приду. Ты только вспоминай меня, Поттер. Ещё свидимся.


End file.
